In the art of the gas black process, aromatic hydrocarbons, such as for example, coal tar naphtha or pyrolysis residual oils are vaporized under defined conditions in a carrier gas stream and are pyrolyzed in special carbon black producing apparatuses with the help of special gas black burners in a multiplicity of relatively small diffusion flames, whereby a part of the raw material burns. The flames impinge agianst a water filled, slowly rotating hollow iron roller, which serves as the deposition surface. The carbon black deposited there is removed by scrapers and conveyed to the processing plant. Filter arrangements separate the portion of carbon black carried along in the exhaust gases.
From Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Chemical Engineering, 3rd Edition, Volume 14, Page 799 (1963), a carbon black producing apparatus is knwon wherein a gas black burner and a deposition roller are disposed jointly in a housing. The water cooled deposition roller has a diameter of 0.5 m and a length of 5 m, it rotates at about 1 rpm. At the upper part of the housing, the exhaust gas is sucked off and is guided by way of pipe lines to the filter plant. The combustion air enters through the open underside of the housing.
In this known gas black apparatus, individual cast iron burners disposed side by side are used which produce a fanshaped diffusion flame by means of a flat nozzle disposed perpendicularly to the axis of the deposition roller. These burners are positioned onto connections located in the jacket of the gas supply pipe. The gas supply pipe is disposed below the cooling roller in parallel to its axis. The distance of the burner nozzles is selected such that the flames burn against the rotating roller and are chilled thereby.
These known burners suffer the disadvantage that the narrow opening of the flat nozzles which has a width of below 1 mm, require cleaning several times daily during operation and must be milled out after an operating time of about 3 weeks. This expensive cleaning and reprocessing procedure is necessary as a result of the scaling and deformation of the burner material which takes place, and a result of carbonization in the orifice of the nozzle, the latter being partially closed. The useful life of such a burner is limited thereby to about 3-4 months.